


Welcome to Hel-SvT stReEt

by QUEEN_STARRY



Series: Extra shit going on while NCT st fuck up [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Everyone on svt street are rich, Exo members are important, Jeonghan is having a great life, Joshua wants to move, Junhao have some issues cause Minghao was a hoe, M/M, Mingyu is Clumsy, Minor NCT cameos, Tao is Minghao ‘mum’, especially Tao who’s basically the junhao kids rich grandma, poor changbin, rich ass, save seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_STARRY/pseuds/QUEEN_STARRY
Summary: Junhao are having some issues cause Minghao was MinghoeMeanie’s fines except Mingyu being....MingyuIn jeonghans words “life is great if you have a seungcheol”Chan sorta hates his step brother....maybe he’ll change his mindJoin the residents of seventeen street in their rich privileged ass and chaotic life*I suggest you read Welcome to Neo Tech street first cause it’ll make more sense although I haven’t finished the fic yet but it still explains most parts*





	1. Why isn’t Mingyu at work?

**Author's Note:**

> This might have more drama then the NCT one but atleast my lazy ass posted it :)  
> It has humour as well so enjoy

Ring ring

“Hello Mingyu, good morning.......TURN DOWN YOUR FUCKING TV YOU SHITHEAD! I CAN HEAR IT FROM NEXT DOOR! IT’S 7:35 IN THE MORNING!!!! WE DON’T WANT TO HEAR THE FUCKING NEWS THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!” Minghao shouted into the phone

“DAD! I can’t find my homework!!!” Chan yelled 

“It’s on the kitchen counter!” Jun shouted from his room where he was getting changed for work

“MUUUUMMM!!! WHERE’S MY SHIRT?!?” Soonyoung yelled 

“IT’S IN YOUR CLOSET YOU IDIOT!” Minghao Yelled back

“I’m ready for school!” Samuel said smiling

“At least I have one responsible child” minghao sighed ruffling Samuel’s hair

“Ok, have fun in school kids, don’t set fire to the clothes Hao! Bye!” Jun Said ruffling his kids hair and quickly kissing Minghao

“Yeah yeah, Don’t blow up the set or crack a mirror with your ugly face” Minghao teased smiling 

Jun chuckled kissing him one more time and quickly exiting the house

“We gotta get to school mum” Chan said putting on a hoodie

“Ok in the car” Minghao said walking out the door 

“That fight was fun!” Soonyoung grinned

“The one at parents evening, Yeah that was funny” Chan laughed

“...ok yeah it was fun, Yuta hyung and Taeil hyung fighting” Minghao smiled

“If they weren’t close with the authority then I’m pretty sure the principle would’ve been fired now” Samuel added getting in the car

“Mhm, at least Susan’s leaving town”

“You mean SooJi-“ Chan was about to correct Minghao

“No, I mean Susan...” Minghao interrupted 

“Oh morning Minghao” Wonwoo greeted

“Morning Wonu hyung” Minghao smiled kindly 

“Thanks for calling gyu to turn the volume down, he wouldn’t listen to me....mainly cause he couldn’t hear me” Wonwoo sighed

“Yeah I’m pretty sure you could here it from Winner Avenue” 

“Hey Samuel, Chan” Vernon said waving a bit

“Hi Vernon” Samuel smiled

“Hi Headlines boy” Chan smirked 

“Why can’t you be nice like Samuel?” Vernon groaned

“Because he’s Minghao’s son...the asshole-ness runs in the fam” Mingyu answered joining the rest outside

“Shouldn’t you be at work” Minghao squinted his eyes at his ‘best friend’

“Shouldn’t you be at work as well?” Mingyu also squinted at his ‘best friend’

“I’m the co-owner of the store, as well as many others...and I have to drop of the kids, what’s your excuse loser?” Minghao smirked

“...............” Mingyu didn’t want to answer the question cause minghao would make fun of him more

“....he tripped on a potato and burnt down the kitchen at the restaurant” Wonwoo answered rolling his eyes

“HAHAHA...oh man” Minghao wiped a fake tear from his eyes “Kyungsoo hyung’s gonna kill you dude”

“....I know....he looked so mad” Mingyu gulped

“...when are we going to school?” Seokmin Asked coming out of his house

“You literally just left the house” Vernon deadpanned 

“DK!!!” Soonyoung Yelled

“HOSHI!!!” Seokmin yelled 

The two embraces each other, ignoring the metal fence in between then separating their from the yards

“Ok let’s go to school” Chan rolled his eyes 

“I’M GOING WITH SEOKIE” Soonyoung demanded 

“....it’s fine I’ll go with Uncle Minghao” Vernon said

“Call me uncle 8” minghao smiled

“You say Hoshi’s a dumb name yet you’re telling Vernon to call you uncle 8....your name in high school was The8....your fashion brand is called 8Bam” Soonyoung complained

“Shut up and get in Wonwoo’s car” Minghao snapped

“It’s hyung to you” Wonwoo Said monotoned 

“BYE! Have fun” mingyu waved

“Go back inside lazy ass” Minghao Yelled from his car

_______________AT SCHOOL________________

“Oh their’s Jisung And Chenle, Bye mum” Samuel waved bye to Minghao and left

“KWANNIE!!!” Seokmin And Soonyoung Yelled jumping out of wonwoo’s car

“DOKYEOM!!! HOSHI!!!” The gag trio ran towards each other 

“He Joshua hyung” Vernon greeted

“Hi Vernon, remember I’m taking you to church on Sunday” Joshua said smiling angelically

Vernon groaned 

“Ha! I’m going to China and Thailand sucker” Chan stuck his tongue out

“I really wanna drown you on one of the water rides when we go to Disney land” Vernon sighed

“We both know you don’t have the guts” Chan Said 

“I know”

“VERNY!” It was seungkwan, Vernon’s (according to Chan and jihoon, who was Seungkwan’s brother, annoying) boyfriend 

“Hey kwan” Vernon smiled

“Let’s go inside! Haechan and Chen are inside, don’t worry Mark’s there as well” Seungkwan grinned dragging Vernon inside

Vernon sighed in relief, at least there was someone was he could talk too

“HOONIE! leggo to the music rooms!!!” Soonyoung said to svt streets resident lemon fairy

“Don’t touch me hot Cheeto head and lets go” Jihoon grumbled 

“Hey! We all know that Uncle Mingyu is the original Cheeto head!” The adults heard Soonyoung protest

Seokmin has wondered off a bunch his other friends 

“Well bye guys! Jungwoo’s waiting for me!” And with that Jesus boy left

“Where’s Jeonghan?” Wonwoo Asked Seungcheol who dropped of the kids (Seungkwan, jihoon and Joshua)

“Sleeping...” seungcheol Said

“Of course” minghao Said 

Ring ring!

“Uh bye guys gotta take this call”

“Hello Mr. Wen Minghao?”

“Yes...uh who is this?” Minghao Asked

“I’m Chan” 

“Oh hey Chan what’s up?”

“Uh you know your son?”

“Which one? Samuel, Soonyoung or Chan?”

“Changbin”

“.......w-what?!”


	2. Your choice

So guys  
Sorry for not updating  
But I’ve been finding it hard to write the next chapter cause I’ve been focused on Neo culture tech street  
Honestly I have more fun writing that book cause humour is my strong point in writing  
But I do have half the draft for the second chapter to this ready and I don’t mind finishing and posting it  
I don’t mind continuing this book either but it’s your choice  
Just comment if you want me to continue  
If majority say no then I’ll delete it  
If majority say yes I’ll continue  
If there’s no comments then I’ll delete it  
Either way I’ll be adding a new svt fic to this series  
It’ll be a Hogwarts au

Sorry if you thought this was an update  
But thanks you humans who subscribed or gave me kudos ily


	3. Mama Tao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek
> 
> Presenting Tao the greetest ‘mum’ ever?

“...Jun can...we talk” Minghao asked as soon as he saw Jun in their room

“Umm sure Hao” Jun said “oh...who’s this?” He asked Finally noticing the boy next to minghao

“...that’s why I wanted to talk about” Minghao then turned to the boy “um Changbin, why don’t you go downstairs and watch tv or eat something”

“Ok” The boy, changbin said leaving

“Who is that?” Jun Asked raising an eyebrow 

“...t-that’s my son” Minghao answered nervously and hesitant 

“WHAT?!? But I-i don’t reme-“ Jun’s was indeed very shocked

“..h-he’s not...y-yours” minghao whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes

“WHAT?!?! HOW?!!? WHO!?” Jun yelled becoming angry at the fact that minghao slept with and had a child with someone else without telling him

“...Remember..when you had to leave for a year and a half when Soonyoung was one?” Minghao asked shaking a bit from fear of Jun’s reaction 

“Yes” Jun answered trying to control his temper

“Well...BamBam And yugyeom threw a party a week after you left....I-I Met Jaebum there and uh...we were d-drunk” Minghao explained, scared of Jun’s reaction

“YOU GOT DRUNK AND HOOKED UP WITH SOMEONE?!? THEN YOU HAD THEIR KID WITHOUT TELLING ME?!” Jun lost it

He couldn’t believe Minghao would hide something like this from him

“Look I’m know what I did was wrong a-and you have the right to be mad but...please don’t treat Changbin like shit...please” Minghao pleaded

“......” Jun stayed silent he was honestly extremely mad about what Minghao had done “.....fine I’ll be nice to Changbin but....” 

Jun didn’t finish his sentence as he walked out of the room

“What have I gotten my self into” Minghao said to himself

____________________________________________

“Uh...Hi?” Changbin greeted Jun 

“Hi...so as you know I am your step dad” Jun looked at Changbin with empty eyes and maybe a bit of sympathy 

It wasn’t really the kids fault 

“Um yeah I kind guessed that” Changbin said 

“ are you gonna live here permanently?” Jun asked 

“No I don’t think so....I’m going to go live with my dad next week...then I’m probably gonna go stay with Chan” Changbin explained 

“Ok...just to let you know....don’t be scared to talk to me...I might not be on the best terms with your mother but it’s not your fault...ok?” Jun slightly smiled

“...Thanks.........dad” Changbin hesitated then smiled

“No problem” Jun got up and went back upstairs 

Suddenly the front door opened and in came a loud red haired boy

“I’M HOME!” He yelled “....oh....aren’t you the kid that’s dating Felix?” He finally noticed Changbin

“I have a name” Changbin Said monotoned 

“Oh right....Chan...Chang...Changbin!” The boy finally remembered “I’m Soonyoung, but call me hoshi!”

“Hi...Hoshi” Changbin thought it was a weird name but Minho’s name was Lee Know

“Whatcha doing here?” Hoshi grinned sitting beside the other boy

“...My mum lives here....?” Changbin replied thought it did sound more like a question 

“....Your mum..................o-oh.....WHAT?!?” Soonyoung finally realised what was going on 

“Uh Yeah....I guess that makes you my step brother” Changbin smiles slightly 

Soonyoung seems like a good person   
He wouldn’t mind having him as his brother

“Ooooh another little brother!” Soonyoung Smiled widely 

Suddenly they heard yelling upstairs 

“....I’m sorry....” Changbin sighed

“For what?” Soonyoung’s smile faltered 

“For....causing your parents to fight...and ruining everything” 

“Don’t blame yourself, you didn’t do anything wrong” Soonyoung comforted him

The door opened again

“Hey we’re home-what’s with the yelling” Chan asked slightly confused

His parents barely ever fight

“Why are mum and dad fighting?” Samuel asked “who’s that?”

“This is Changbin, basically he’s our step brother” Soonyoung explained

“W-WHAT?!?” The two youngest yelled 

“Is he dad’s or Mum’s?” Chan asked 

“Mum’s” Soonyoung responded, he had a feeling Chan wasn’t very happy

Chan’s his brother, he knows him better then anyone

“So now this guy decides to randomly pop up in our lives claiming to be our step brother, causing our parents to fight and you’re ok with this?” Chan Asked, his anger building up slowly 

“Chan! You can’t blame Changbin for something he doesn’t have control of!” Samuel turned to Chan

“Yeah I’m perfectly ok with it Chan! You know why? Cause like Sammy said, Changbin doesn’t have control of the situation! He’s just a kid like us!” Soonyoung defended Changbin

“Why does he have to randomly pop up and ruin everything?! Mum and dad our fighting! Just listen! By the sounds of it, they aren’t gonna make up any time soon and go back to being a happy married couple!” Chan Yelled with tears in his eyes

Suddenly the yelling stopped 

The kids looked to the stair case and saw minghao coming downstairs, trying to wipe away his tears so the kids won’t see

“Common Changbin, we’re going to exo street and stay a Tao Ge’s house” Minghao said grabbing his coat 

“Um o-ok...” Changbin saud getting up But was stopped by Samuel

“Don’t listen to Chan, I accept you as my big brother and Soonyoung accepts you as his little brother, ok?” Samuel smiled 

“Thanks” Changbin smiled back

He never spoke to Samuel but he knew he was good kid cause Jeongin told him 

And he trusts Jeongin

“Let’s go Changbin, there’s left overs in the fridge kids” Minghao smiled then left with Changbin 

“Thank god he’s not staying the night” Chan muttered

“CHAN! Try and understand! Think about how he feels!” Soonyoung shouted then getting up to go upstairs to his room, he wasn’t feeling hungry 

“Honestly Channie...you need to understand that it’s not Changbin’s fualt...imagine if that was you instead” Samuel sighed getting and going to his room

Jun suddenly came downstairs 

“...oh...they left?” Jun sighed and sat beside Chan

“Yeah....Changbin’s gone thankfully” Chan muttered

Jun sighed again

“Chan...I heard some of the stuff you said...From you point of view you are right” Jun started off

“See! You agree Soonyoung and Samuel are wrong” Chan said 

“But, it really isn’t Changbin’s fault. He didn’t make any of the choices, hell he didn’t even have a choice” Jun explained “it’s not his fault me and Minghao are fighting...just try and be nice to him...he’s not a bad kid ok?”

“............” Chan stayed silent for a while “.....ok.....I mean we don’t get along in school but.....ok”

“Good” Jun smiled “and don’t worry, me and your mum sent getting divorced”

___________in the car_______________________

“Oh shit...you don’t mind waiting for me at the cafe by your school right?” Minghao asked Changbin 

“....no why?” Changbin asked 

“I need to drop off these sketches and sort some stuff out in the office, I don’t think you’d like to wait in an in the reception area with a bunch of snobs” Minghao explained

“Ok I don’t mind” Changbin smiled 

“Cool, you got any money?” Minghao asked stopping the car near the school

“Um no...” Changbin said raising eyebrow 

“Here’s £10 but yourself something” Minghao handed over a £10 note

“Really? Thanks.....Mum” Changbin hesitated but smiled as he took the money

One of his step brothers may be a real shit head but at least his mums nice (and rich) and his other brothers and step dads nice

“K I’ll see you in a bit” Minghao smiled then left 

_________later______________________________

“Hey Changbin, Oh hey Renjun, Jeno abd Jaemin” Minghao Said smiling although he looked tired and as if he had been crying

Changbin still felt guilty no matter what his new family said, he won’t admit it but Chan’s words sorta stuck to him

They never got along and now they’re brothers 

Life’s a real bitch

“Hi uh mum...it still feels weird to say” Changbin said

“It’s ok Anyways, we’ll be staying at Tao ge’s house since Junhui is being an inconsiderate dickhead” Minghao scowled as he reminded him

“Ohhh is that why you’re picking us up?” Jaemin Asked

“You’re picking them up?” Changbin Asked

Changbin guessed one of their parents had called Minghao when he was at his office or something 

“Yes to both” minghao answered

“Thanks for picking us up by the way” Renjun said

And so the five of them drove off away from the school

“Ok I’ll drop you guys off on Nct street” minghao said to the trio “then we’ll head turn back and head off to exo street” minghao continued turning to Changbin

“Thanks, you really didn’t have to drive us” Renjun said

“Yeah really, we could’ve taken the bus or get one of our parents or Jisung’s parents” Jeno added

“Nah it’s fine” minghao chuckled

Changbin could tell it was forced 

“....Mr. Wen...why does it say Exo planet on the sign instead of exo street? And why is it so bright” Jaemin Asked looking out the window at the big neon peachy yellow (or as Baekhyun calls it cosmic latte) sign with the words ‘exo planet’ in white neon lights but the words ‘exo’ were written in a way to make it look like a hexagon

Minghao slightly stiffened at being called Mr Wen 

“Cause Tao Ge has the money for crack and to customise the sign to how he wants it” Minghao sighed already used to his ge’s antics

“Can’t Mr. Wu, short one, change it?” Jeno asked

“Junmyeon hyung has a soft spot for Tao, claiming him to be his son” Minghao replied

“Like how Mr. Oh claims you as his son?” Changbin Asked

Minghao had told him all about Tao and some other friends while they were driving to the cafe

They sounded like a lively bunch...like his friends 

“Exactly”

“Besides it’s nicer then ours, who even came up with it?” Jeno said as they reached NCT street

Changbin had to admit, Jeno was right

It was ugly....but the lampposts were even uglier 

What they hell was the guy that made them, thinking?

“Yeah I guess so, by the way...what’s up with the lampposts?” Changbin Asked 

“God knows, they’re so ugly! Mum bitches about them all the time” Jeno replied

Him and Jeno grew closer during the car ride

“Ok we’re finally here” Minghao Said  
“Thank you Mr. Wen” Jeno and Jaemin said

“Ew just call me Uncle Minghao, Hyung or Mr. Xu” minghao Said shuddering at being called ‘Mr Wen’

‘Did Mr Wen call mum while I wasn’t there?’ Changbin thought

“Ok.....Bye Changbin see you at school I’ll text you later” Jeno said waving at his new friend

“Bye Jeno” Changbin said smiling a bit

“You two are close” Minghao smiles at Changbin

“He’s a pretty cool guy” Changbin smiled back

“Mhm...so tell me about Felix. He came over once with Soonyoung” Minghao smirked “the caused a lot of chaos”

Changbin smiled  
Typical Felix

“He’s pretty....hyperactive, honestly I don’t even know how we got together...he’s like a walking meme and does some pretty stupid stuff but...I still love him” 

“Ahhh young love” Minghao Said “I feel you and Felix are going to be together for a while”

“How?” Changbin Asked confused

“Just a feeling”

“Oh look exo street” Changbin pointed towards the extra fancy street sign

“It’s getting dark, oh well” Minghao shrugged “just wait until you taste Kyungsoo’s cooking” 

“Is it really that good?” Changbin asked curiously 

Minghao had been telling him about Kyungsoo’s cooking before 

“Yeah it may just be better then Mingyu’s” Minghao admitted

One thing Changbin learned about his real mother was that, Kim Mingyu who lived next was his best friend and are EXTREMELY close but They always use any opportunity to roast or insult each other

Friendships great 

“Ok we’re here” Minghao announces getting out of the car

Changbin looked up at the huge fancy house   
He thought that it was pretty cool that he’d be staying here, a huge modern mansion  
Seungmin can suck his left toe

Minghao went to press the door bell

Suddenly a very tall, tanned man clad head to toe on Gucci appeared embracing Minghao

‘How rich is this guy?’ Changbin thought 

“HAO HAO!!! Come inside and tell Mama Tao about everything oh and introduce me to your son!” The man who Changbin was Guess was Tao Said....contrary to his intimidating looks his voice and personality was different 

“Common Changbin” Minghao said walking inside

________Minghao’s pov____________________

“LUHAN! LAY! COME HERE AND SOCIALISE RIGHT NOW! DON’T BE LOSERS LIKE YOUR DAD!” Tao Yelled

Minghao sometimes questioned who really was the youngest in the house

“HEY! I WAS NOT A LOSER” and that was Sehun protesting 

“Whatever” Tao rolled his eyes then turned towards Minghao “now tell mama everything”

Minghao day down on the expensive ass couch 

There was macaroons and wine on the coffee table

Tao really knew him

“So basically remember when I called you at 2am crying about how I cheated on Jun?” Minghao asked 

“Of course” Tao modded

“Well I told told I was pregnant...Changbin’s the kid but the thing is Jun didn’t know but now he does and he’s super mad I tried to apologise and explain why I didn’t tell him, that I was scared he was going to leave me and-“ minghao broke down at the end of the sentence 

“It’s ok, in my opinion...You were wrong to hide Changbin from Jun but you had a reason Which was that you were scared Junhui would leave you, Jun has the right to be mad and all seeing as you did cheat on him and had a child that wasn’t his while you two are married but he should understand that you were scared that your marriage would be affected” Tao explained

Tao was being mature....oh my god the world ending minghao thought but he was great full

“...Thanks gege...” Minghao smile a bit “...do you mind if we stay the night though?....I don’t wanna face him yet”

“Sure” Tao smiled “ooooh I’m calling Kyungsoo over! He can cook something! IM CALLING THE ENTIRE STREET OVER!!!!”

Tao jumped up and started calling everyone m

Minghao just chuckled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard cause I wanted it to all be in one day so I had to twist some part around cause I realised the timing doesn’t match up  
> It’s pretty shitty cause ya know it was hard to right and make the times match up but the next chapter will be better

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
>  Hope you liked it  
>  Tell me if you think I should improve anything or if you want a Chapter focusing on one ship


End file.
